


Tithonus

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Sirius Black, Dark Lily Evans Potter, Dark Magic, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, James Potter Lives, James Potter whump I guess, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, My First Work in This Fandom, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Dies, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Dies, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Suicidal Thoughts, how many tags can I add here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: Contrary to what Voldemort believes, being immortal doesn't always means a blessing. It can be the most fatal curse if one does not careful. James Potter survived Voldemort's attack on Halloween Eve thanks to Lily's experimental spell on him. Yes, he is now essentially an immortal. An immortal corpse.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based by a Greek myth about a guy named Tithonus, lover to Eos, was granted immortality thanks to said goddess. But Eos forgot to also give him eternal youth. Tithonus indeed lived forever, but still aging. And when he became too old, his limbs were too weak to lift, and his mind descended to dementia, Eos put him in a room and seal him inside, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘴. 
> 
> For this story, instead of heavily borrowed the immortality factor from said myth, I made James instead being able to come back to his body once he 'died' making him deathless-- this part was inspired from Infinity Blade series (unfortunately can't find the download link anymore. The games have interesting concept). Like in the myth, he will still aging but could never die.
> 
> Somehow this concept of spell is way worse than Voldemort splitting his soul to create Horcrux to live forever...

_The woods decay, the woods decay and fall,_

_The vapours weep their burthen to the ground,_

_Man comes and tills the field and lies beneath,_

_And after many a summer dies the swan._

_Me only cruel immortality_

_\- Tithonus by Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

...

There was nothing but blackness when the Killing Curse hit him. James Potter felt nothing as he dropped to the ground, feeling weightless and empty. It almost felt like flying.

 _‘This is how I die?’_ James thought sadly as he watched Voldemort cornering Lily and his baby boy. _‘I feel pathetic, for unable to defend my own family...’_

But then, he suddenly feels as if something _inside_ of him ripped apart. Harrowing pain flared up in his chest, yet he can not scream. He looked and to his horror found several magical chains suddenly shot out from his ghostly chest, pulling him back to his body in a flash.

And once again, there were more darkness.

* * *

A few beats coming from his heart and soon James found himself gasping for air.

“Oh, Merlin! James!” Sirius exclaimed. “We thought you were dead! I’ve got Harry with me. See?”

His most loyal friend, his brother-but-blood, Sirius Black was carrying Harry in his arm. The baby was gurgling happily when seeing his father was alright.

“Da!” Harry trying to reach to his father. “Da!”

“Harry...” James smiled. “Siri? Where are we?”

“We’re in St. Mungo’s, getting you and Harry the treatments. I... I thought you were dead... When I found you... you were...” Sirius trembled.

“I thought I was dead too,” James replied. “what happened?”

“We don’t know,” Sirius shrugged. “Me and Hagrid found you dropped dead on the porch. You were so... lifeless. You and Lily...” Sirius gulped. “When we’ve got to Harry, your body suddenly thrashed about, as if being possessed. It was Albus that suggested to bring you and Harry here to be examined by the healer. We thought that you may have been hit by some spell that made you looked dead, but you’re not. What did Voldy have done to you?”

“I...” James was stunned. How did he survive? “I don’t know, Siri. I _really_ don’t know.”

The healers worked quickly that night. They found residue of dark spell and a strain of something embedded in Harry’s scar—they immediately call a Cursebreaker from Gringotts to do further examination. They healed both Harry and James as best as they can—it took them a little longer for Harry, but eventually the Cursebreaker and the healers managed to heal Harry’s lightning-shaped scar to the point that it almost transparent now. The healer found nothing wrong with James, but he can’t help but feeling skeptical. It was the Killing Curse alright! But how come the spell didn’t kill him? Is it possible for someone to botch an Unforgivable? He heard cases about botched Imperius curse before, so can Killing Curse as well?

Needless to say, James decided to keep his current predicament a secret. He doesn’t need Unspeakables trying to prod him like a lab rat.

Wait, speaking of a _rat_...

“Sirius? Where’s _Peter_?” James gritted his teeth when mentioning that _traitor._

Sirius was equally angry at that name as well. But he seems to be more controlled than James as he said, “Don’t worry, James. I’ve got DMLE to chase Wormtail. Albus is on the case too. He looked really mad that someone in the Order had the audacity to betray us and he wasn’t aware of whom until it’s too late.”

“Good,” James relaxed. “as soon as this over, me and Harry are heading to Potter Manor, and get the War Ward up. I don’t think we’ll see the last of those Death Eaters, even if their leader is dead.”

“So, it’s true then?” Sirius asked. “Voldemort is dead? We found his broken wand and his ugly cloak, but we couldn’t find his body anywhere,” Sirius’s voice dropped low as he said the last, “the only dead body we found is Lily’s... oh Merlin, she looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping.”

James was very quiet. _‘Oh Lily... You will not be dead if I wasn’t... wasn’t...’_

He was sobbing at the thought of him failing to protect his wife.

* * *

The war is finally over and everything is almost back to normal with the Longbottoms being saved by fate worse than death thanks to the remaining members of Order of Phoenix suddenly arrive to help the family. They ended up killing Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, with Barty Crouch Jr. lost his wand arm and an eye and Rabastan Lestrange became mute (thanks to a Severing Charm accidentally sliced his throat). James and Sirius still couldn’t believe that Peter Pettigrew, their friend betrayed them to Voldemort. But seeing the unmistakable Dark Mark that marred on his left forearm during his trial...

James and Sirius pushed for Peter to get the Dementor’s Kiss. The Marauder’s Rat died having his wretched soul sucked by the wraith-like Dark creature.

The Daily Prophet declared James Potter as ‘The Man Who Lived’ when they heard of his survival against You Know Who’s attack on his family and that he managed to protect his only son, Harry. People in Magical Britain lauded him as the hero.

James thought that perhaps it was Lily that had protected both him and Harry with whatever spell she created—he remembered that Lily once said that she was researching for a ritual of protection of some sort and then she also tried to create some sort of spell, but he couldn’t remember the exact details or even aware if Lily ever mention any details.

He still remembered those strange magical chains that pulled him back to his body. What kind of magic is that? He doesn’t know whether it was Dark or Light in nature. Perhaps Grey magic?

The more he thought about it, the less sense this whole situation it makes. So, he decided to just forget about it and focus in taking care of his son. Maybe one day when Harry is old enough, he could tell him his mother’s heroic deed in keeping them alive—with the cost of her death.

It’s easier to think that the only reason why he’s alive right now was because of Lily.

That was an easy answer. But not the good answer.

* * *

He and Sirius tried to contact Remus, their friend. They want to apologize for believing that he was a traitor at first, and that they want him back. No answer. Their owls return with the letters unopened as if Remus had disappeared.

They heard that Severus Snape had disappeared as well, but they don’t care about him. He’s a Death Eater, what’s the point of worrying about that greasy git?

* * *

James did not think about his strange ‘resurrection’, until it happened again during his Auror mission with Sirius. They were trying to stop a Dark Wizard from fleeing with his illegal artifact, but the wizard shoots James with exploding charm—right to his chest.

He thought he finally died when he felt himself floating away once more, but that magical chains burst from his ghostly-chest again and return him back to his body. To his horror, the big hole in his chest was rapidly healing to the point that as if there wasn’t a wound on his chest on the first place. There was mind-numbingly pain during the whole process, which made James wondered if being alive again was worth it.

Sirius had stunned the Dark Wizard and was shocked at what he witnessed. “Prongs... How?”

“I don’t know,” James gaped at his woundless chest. “I don’t know!”

“But I saw your chest exploded!” Sirius exclaimed. “No one can survive from that!”

“I know that, Padfoot! I just don’t know how I am alive again!”

They decided not to speak about this to anyone. Sirius promised him that he will find answer about his condition in his family Library. James only hoped that whatever that strange magical chains has no dark effect.

* * *

Sirius couldn’t find the answer, which means that the chains must’ve been Lily own creation.

But they still can’t deduce whether said magic was Dark or not. James refused to believe that his late beloved would ever stoop that low.

Meanwhile, Remus still missing, and Harry missed his ‘Unca Moo’ey’. They tried to find him outside Britain, but still nothing.

* * *

Years had come to pass, and several times James gotten ‘resurrected’. He had got his head cut from the _Diffindo_ , his whole body burned from the Fiendfyre curse, fall from hundreds of feet without Cushioning charm, a Blasting Curse to the head, and he had lost count of how many times he received _Reducto_ to his chest. Each time, he received excruciating pain that almost put him bedridden for several days. He almost never got to spend time with his son, Harry—having to let the family house elves to babysit Harry instead when James was unavailable due to the result of his ‘resurrections’.

It became much harder to keep his ‘resurrections’ a secret. And now, almost everyone in the DMLE had witnessed it and they began to wonder if he could still be able to do his Auror job with all those times, he ‘resurrected’. When it became public thanks to one of the Aurors being a blabbermouth, The Daily Prophet had stupidly tried to report that James is a living Inferius—but no one believe that, thankfully.

Yet wherever James goes, people cast him suspicious looks and steered clear from him as if he’s some sort of an abomination. They began to treat him like he’s a Dark creature.

James began to wonder if Lily’s spell was a protection for him or a curse.

* * *

His appearance seems to be affected from his ‘resurrection’. His skin became grayish and starting to rot in some places, making him looked corpse-like. His unruly hair thinned, his hazel eyes slowly paled, and he also begun to lose weight—almost skinny.

He realized the dark truth that while he will stay alive thanks to his wife’s spell, his body will continue to decompose because the magic only preserves his soul, not including his body.

It was because of that realization that James started to believe that Lily must have used an experimental _Dark_ magic. And it was hurt to think that his lovely Lily was the reason of this living torture that was subjected to him.

It was the year of 1985 when James finally went to the Unspeakables to get help. He couldn’t believe he’s going to say this, but he needs to die. He _must_ die. He was a living freak of nature and he can’t cope with the pain and suffering that comes from Lily’s _curse_. Nobody wants to live forever and see everyone close to them died while they don’t. He _wants_ to die. Even if it means that he will stay in Department of Mysteries for a very long time, being tested, examined, poked around by the Unspeakables.

Harry would not see his father for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the finest magical institutions, which sometimes boasted for producing several best wizards and witches that have greatly contributed to magical society. Hogwarts was out of the Ministry of Magic’s jurisdiction; therefore, Hogwarts’s problems were often having to be solved by themselves without help from outside parties.

But today is not one of those cases.

On the year of 1987, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to said institution, had received a disturbing report. There was something dark and corrupt emanating from the Shrieking Shack. Nobody was aware of this, due to its subtle nature and Dumbledore was shocked to have just heard about this. The Centaurs had several times spoke to Hagrid about how the plants and grasses around the Shack had just simply decayed and rot. What was even more disquieting is how whatever inside the Shack had also attracted Dark Creatures that were once only reside (and hiding) in the Forbidden Forest.

It was because of how increasingly dangerous the situation has become, that it prompted Albus to contact not only the DMLE, but he also contacted Department of Mysteries.

* * *

“Ah, Sirius. Thank you for coming in such short notice,” Albus greeted his former student. He was very proud with how Sirius Black had become; a decorated Auror First Class, now Head Auror. “and you brought a team as well. Good. We need every help we can get.”

“How bad is it, Headmaster?” Sirius asked, gestured the Aurors on his team to head to the Shrieking Shack.

“You’ve seen the decayed plants around the Shack, Sirius?” Albus glanced at the view behind Sirius. “I have cast a protective ward around the Shack, hoping that it would slow the corruption. No use, everyone can feel its dark aura from here. I can’t even get close to that place without feeling nausea. So, it is very, _very_ bad.”

Sirius blanched at that. If Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in Europe couldn’t solve this problem, what chance they have?

“Have you contacted the Unspeakables?”

Albus sighed. “Yes. They’ve been here first before you and your team arrived, Sirius.” He motioned toward a group of dark robed people, currently casting spells, and taking note on the decaying parts. Some of them were also seen conversing with Sirius’s team.

“Oh, I think I know some of them,” Sirius nodded. “I can ask them about James as well.”

* * *

Harry Potter was a healthy 7-year-old boy, who was loved by all. He was raised only by his godfather, Sirius Black and several Potter’s house elves. He always has easier time making friends and everyone liked his good nature and kindness.

From Sirius, little Harry knew that his dad is currently sick. So sick that he must turn to Department of Mysteries to be cured, instead of going to St. Mungo’s. Harry thought that his dad’s ‘sickness’ must be really bad if an ordinary wizarding hospital can’t help him.

Often, Harry will miss his dad. But Sirius always told him that his father will one day be okay, and he will come back to Harry.

Harry never notices the uncertainty and sadness in his godfather’s tone. Or perhaps because he was too young to understand his father’s predicament. Harry would never know that his father wants to die. And that his father was _supposed_ to die during that Halloween Eve.

Curiously, Harry never once asking about his mother. And why the boy seems to shudder in fear and absentmindedly rubbing his forehead—the place where his scar used to be— whenever he looked at his mother’s picture.

* * *

James couldn’t believe he’s going to admit this but the Unspeakables weren’t so bad as what he thought they would be. They were interested with his affliction of course, but they still treat him like a human being instead of being their test subject.

At first, they thought that his curse was a result from Horcrux-creation spell—he didn’t know what that was until they told him what Horcrux is and that Voldemort apparently had created more than one Horcrux—but they were very surprised when their test ruled his curse as nothing to do with Horcrux. In fact, it was something completely different, yet still dark like Horcrux.

He had lost count of how many times they gave him potions, how many times they confined him on his bed, and how many times they simply cast spells without warning him first. During his time in Death Chamber, the Unspeakables had to hit him with spells that can instantly kill or damaging him, just to see what effect and how those chains work or whether those can be seen with their own eyes. He no longer complaining about the routine as he already gotten used with the pain.

They expressed worrisome when his body keep deteriorating, to the point of becoming a decaying corpse—a much worse appearance than Voldemort’s snake-like figure. The Unspeakables had to cast spells that usually used to preserve dead body to him just to make his body more durable.

Unspeakables are very secretive. Little is known about their workplace, and even less is known about their jobs. Even if James had become a long-stay resident to their Department, he still couldn’t understand what their jobs are—all he knows is that they do research, that’s all. And when some of them went away to Hogwarts for something that cross to their line of work, James didn’t ask why but only let them do their things. But he was curious of what exactly happened in his alma mater that cause them all to be jittery.

* * *

“Oh Merlin...” Sirius was pale when he leads his team of auror to enter the Shack.

It took both groups awhile and Albus had expressed them to use extreme caution as he carefully took down his protective ward around the place. After several cleansing rituals that Unspeakables had done to make sure that the Shack is safe enough to be entered, the aurors are mindfully stepped into the place and casting several Detection charms to make sure none of them trigger any conspicuously placed traps. They don’t mind when they have to be more paranoid than the famous ‘Mad Eye’ Moody.

But what they saw in the Shrieking Shack... will forever haunt them.

Sirius almost couldn’t recognize the dilapidated room when he first sees the scene before him. The same room where Remus was safe enough to transform into Moony. The very disordered, dusty room was now covered in carved runes, bloody writings (possibly incantations—one of the Unspeakables guessed) filled each wall, and a disturbingly number of human innards on a giant basin in the middle of the room.

It was like a scene in Muggle horror movies.

“What the hell is going on here?” one of Sirius’s aurors whispered. Auror Proudfoot had never handle case involving illegal ritual before, so this was a new experience.

The Unspeakables were disturbingly calm, but Sirius could tell that they must’ve been better in hiding their reaction since he could see that they were tense as well. “This looked like one of the Romanian based ritual for preservation.”

“Are they dark?” Auror Dawlish asked.

“No. This _feels_ strangely grey.”

Dawlish’s eyes widened. “How the fuck _this_ is grey?! There are too many blood and entrails here! I can’t see anything light in this ritual!”

An Unspeakable just sneered at Dawlish’s ignorance. “Can you feel the magical aura around this place? Whoever instigated this have light magic in their nature. But I don’t know how and why, but the caster seems to stubbornly try to make this supposedly dark ritual appear _light_.”

“Why?” Auror Jones asked. “If the ritual were dark in nature, why would someone want to make this light? You can’t change magic in their nature, as far as I know.”

“Good question,” The Unspeakable regarded Auror Jones’s question well. “we could guess that the caster must’ve been either scared at the possibility of dark corruption coming from this ritual, or they just extremely bigot against Dark magic.”

Another Unspeakable examined the wording of enchantment around the blood runes, just shook his head. “Whoever made this ritual was creative, I think. They modified the ritual by mixing the runes with the light runes. And look at the words of the incantations—it’s from a light protective magic.”

The aurors and Sirius were stupefied.

“The caster must’ve been either trying to create a new kind of ritual or incredibly stupid,” Auror Proudfoot gaping. “you can’t just simply mix light runes and incantations to dark runes. The results are always disastrous! Everyone in Ancient Runes class know about this!”

“Maybe the caster didn’t take the Ancient Runes as their elective?” Sirius guessed.

“Very possible,” the Unspeakable nodded. “these runes looked like they were made by someone inexperienced. Take a look at the way it carved. Sloppy and definitely not made by someone that had taken Introductory Class of Ancient Runes.”

The aurors and Unspeakables were a while in the Shack. The aurors found several clues that will help them described the suspects and the Unspeakables kept casting spells after spells, ranging from Cleansing to Detection spells and Diagnostic charms.

Sirius was walking around the room, until his eyes landed on one peculiar appliance that stood in the corner of the room, away from prying eyes.

“A Muggle refrigerator?” Sirius murmured as he walked into said item to inspect it. He was surprised to find that the whole thing was running with runes attached on its back. The runes are as sloppy as the bloody ones they had examined.

He had heard from Lily about refrigerator. One of the most wonderful Muggle’s inventions he had learned—his favorite is Muggle television. Lily had taught him, James, and Remus about all sort of wonderful thing that Muggle had invented. She even made sure that they know how to operate Muggle appliances, in case if the Potters decided to move to Muggle neighborhoods. So, Sirius wasn’t really surprised nor being tacky when he saw the dusty old Muggle refrigerator.

_‘But what was a Muggle refrigerator doing here?’_

The Muggle appliance was layered with dust, untouched. It’s one of those big-sized refrigerators that Muggles in America seems to like. Lily once joked that those type of refrigerators could fit more than two people if you removed its inside accessories.

_‘Fit two people...’_

Sirius’s hands trembled as he placed them to its door handle. His team were still looking whether the caster hid the bodies or buried them. The Unspeakables had deduced that considering the ritual’s circle isn’t cleaned up by whoever the wizard or witch, it is more likely that they might have keep the bodies for another use.

_‘James said that Lily was researching for some ritual...’_

He tried to deny it. There’s no way—Lily was firmly in Light side! She despised Dark—

**“—but the caster seems to stubbornly try to make this supposedly dark ritual appear light.”** His mind replayed what Unspeakables had clarified.

Sirius felt a lump forming in his throat as memories hit him as if trying to tell him that he needs to stop denying.

**“I know that, Padfoot! I just don’t know how I am alive again!”**

And now James wants to die, but he _can’t_. He can’t, because... because...

With a very small amount of Gryffindor’s courage he can muster, Sirius pulled the refrigerator’s door open.

* * *

Harry kept staring at his mum’s picture. His eyes were filled with tears.

He remembered the green light; his mummy screams before she dropped.

He also remembered that his mummy also carved his forehead before the big bad guy arrive. She said it was for his own good, despite of his cries of pain.

And she hit him for being too fussy.

**“Oh, do be quiet! This is for your own good, brat. Mummy have to carve rune of protection to your forehead so you can survive. Now be silent and let mum do her work. If this is working, I will be known as a hero, I will have my respect and adoration in this backward world, and no one, not even those stupid _purebloods_ can tell me otherwise.”**

Harry flipped the photo so it would be facing back.

Sometimes he wondered if those people who keep saying that his mum was a wonderful person are the worst liars or they just don’t know his mum enough.

Poor Harry, he will always remember that time when his mum shown her _true color_.

* * *

They finally found Remus Lupin.

Sirius was staring at his friend. Remus stared back with blank, soulless looks.

Sirius sobbed as he stared at the frozen, dead body of one of his friends. Remus looked like someone had forced him to transform, but he was gutted before his werewolf transformation could finish. He looked like a hybrid between wolf and human, with huge hole where his innards were supposed to be.

They also found Severus Snape. He looked as dead as Remus, but there was a profound sadness framed in his face, as if he were betrayed by someone very close to him.

Someone... like his former childhood friend.

Both bodies were forcibly put into a Muggle refrigerator—possibly to maintain them for another ritual—their innards were used for the modified _light_ Romanian ritual of preservation.

_‘Preservation for...’_

A junior auror interrupted Sirius’s musing. “Sir! There’s something on the victim’s eyes!”

He looked up and gazed toward what they pointed at. A silvery liquid was found frozen around Severus’s eyes. He immediately know what those are.

“Get me a Pensieve! NOW!” Sirius barked.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Sev!”_

_“Lily,” Severus Snape smiled as he approached her. He wasn’t sure why, but Lily suddenly invited him for a lunch in Muggle world and considering the ‘incident’ back in their Fifth year, he wasn’t planning to say no. “how are you, Lily?”_

_The red-haired witch grinned. “Oh, it’s been fine and all, Sev.”_

_“I thought you were in hiding?” Severus asked, confused as he remembered correctly that Dumbledore had informed the Order that both Potters and Longbottoms were targeted by Dark Lord Voldemort._

_“I am. But being cooped up at our house for too long with nothing to do feels boring,” Lily pouted. “at least James can go outside for his auror job, but then again he can’t stay outside for too long.”_

_“I see.”_

_Lily seems excited over something, which is really strange, considering her status as the current target of Voldemort. “So anyway, I am currently working on a spell. But...”_

_“But?” Severus was curious at this. What kind of spell Lily had been working on?_

_“...It turns out, the spell I’m researching for can only be achieved using some sort of a ritual that involving with runes. My electives back at Hogwarts were Arithmancy and Divinations, Sev.” She groaned in annoyance._

_Until this day, Severus still had no idea why Lily choose Divinations of all things as one of her electives. He could understand Arithmancy, due to her interests in Muggle mathematic and spell-making. But Divinations? Really? He already warned her about how useless Divinations and how it can only be learned if they have talent of it. Lily was too stubborn to listen to him._

_Then again, she was too stubborn to forgive him for his ‘slight’ back in Fifth year._

_“Anyway, I remembered that you took Ancient Runes. Sev, can you help me?” Lily plead._

_Perhaps Severus should have been more cautious. Because Lily, the same Lily Evans who immediately cut off their year-long friendship, the same Lily who prefer to side with his bullies instead of protecting him, the same Lily who thought that he was friend to Avery and Rosier just because they were in Slytherin—Severus didn’t friend with them actually or any of the budding Death Eaters, but Lily was too intractable to listen to him as usual. —suddenly begged for his help._

_Unfortunately, he was still blinded with hope to rekindle their old friendship again, he didn’t notice that Lily had cast a Confundus charm on him._

_“Of course, Lily,” he smiled. “when can we start?”_

_And he should have noticed that her smile is as feral as Bellatrix Lestrange’s smile._

_..._

_They were in Shrieking Shack, the place where Lily wanted her ritual to be performed. Thanks to her powerful Confundus at Severus, he didn’t freak out at the place where he was almost bitten by Lupin. Severus didn’t notice anything wrong with the ritual Lily had shown too. For some reason, his Occlumency failed to shield his mind from Lily’s charm. Or possibly because Severus had refused to use his Occlumency. After all, Lily and he are closer again. Why would he need to shield his mind against Lily?_

_Severus was meticulously writing of the necessary runes in a parchment needed to activate a ritual that Lily had come up. Since the ritual was powered by intent, Lily must be the one to carve said runes. He had patiently taught her how to properly carved runes into proper magical engravings, how to line up the carving so when it active it will be with the intended effects, and things that was taught back in his Third Year Ancient Runes classes._

_Lily was too impatient, which resulted her rune carvings to be slightly messy. But Severus had assured her that the runes will still work if the runes were clear enough for magic to activate them._

_Severus can recognize that most of the engravings and enchantments that Lily had carved all over the walls are based on Light protection and anchoring runes. He just couldn’t help but wondering about the way they were placed. The way Lily placed them, and the arrangement Lily made for her ‘ritual’... it looked somehow familiar. It almost reminded him with that one Dark ritual from Romania that he once studied back in his Seventh year Ancient Runes class._

_“Lily?” Severus inspected the basin in the middle of the room. “What kind of spell are you trying to make again?”_

_Lily startled for a moment. “Ah, I was going to make two different Light spells. One is to protect someone from curses—especially Killing curse. And the other is to preserve someone life.”_

_Why Lily was so adamant that her spells must be Light? And what does she mean ‘preserve someone life’?_

_“I see,” Severus nodded. He should’ve question her more, but her Confundus charm had almost turned him into her puppet in any way. “what should we put in the basin? If you want to make a spell through a ritual, I suggest you use blood to increase its potency.”_

_Lily glared at him. “Sev! Blood magic is Dark!”_

_“No, it’s not, Lils,” Severus tried to calm her. “Blood magic is mostly Grey. It all depends on the intent of the caster. It doesn’t matter if you want your spells to be Light or Dark, what matter is your intent. Some warding that Light-based were made using Blood magic.” He explained._

_Lily looked thoughtful at this._

_“Hmm... since my intent is for good, then blood magic I’ll use will be for good?”_

_“Yes, any magical blood. It doesn’t matter from where it comes from. As long as your intent is good.” Severus nodded, glad that he made her understand._

_“Very well,” she finally agreed. “I will use some magical blood to power this ritual.”_

_“Good,” Severus said, then he noticed something. “and now then—"_

“Avada Kedavra!”

_The last thing Severus seen was a very bright green light._

* * *

Sirius Black was thrown back as he finished viewing from the Pensieve.

“Head Auror Black? What did you see?” Kingsley Shacklebolt, a high-ranking Auror—one of Aurors that Sirius trusted—asked.

“Did you recognize who killed both victims?” Dawlish asked.

Sirius looked at his Aurors with the look of uncertainty. Should he tell them?

“Sir?”

“Aurors, did you find a grimoire or sort back in the Shack?” Sirius asked, remembering that Lily was carrying some sort of a book in Snape’s memory.

“Yes sir, an Unspeakable found a grimoire sealed in that Muggle fridge after clearing the Concealment Charm that covered it.” Proudfoot replied.

“And where is it?”

“Don’t worry sir, we kept the grimoire with us first before we send it to the Unspeakables to be checked,” Jones handed the grimoire, sealed in all kinds of protective spells. “we thought you may want to be the one to check it first.”

“Good.” Sirius said as checked for the curses in the book. Detecting nothing, he carefully opened it.

What he found was enlightening but twisted. He couldn’t believe this very book was written by who he thought was the kindest Gryffindor witch he ever known. In it, Lily written of how she found the Dark Preservation Ritual somewhere in the Restricted Section in Hogwarts Library, back in 1976. She was very interested with the result of said ritual, but she was too disgusted to perform such Dark magic, so she tried to find a way to perform that same ritual but with Light magic.

The more Sirius read, the more appalled he became. How could she do this? Apparently, while the original Romanian ritual required a sacrifice of blood from willing Light magical people and creature, Lily thought that she must sacrifice the opposite to get the _Light_ result, hence the reason why Remus and Snape were used, both being Dark creature and Dark wizard, respectively.

_‘They didn’t need to be killed. It’s unnecessary. I remember that the ritual of Preservation does_ not _need to have the sacrifices to be killed. You just need their blood...’_ Sirius thought sadly, as he finally recognized that same Dark ritual that he had once read in one of the books in Black family library.

And to make it even worse, Lily thought that she needs to use their innards to make her spell creation even more potent. So, she disemboweled them after she finally killed Remus.

_‘But when she got to Remus? Is it before she killed Snape or after?’_

Sirius wondered how to break this news to James.

* * *

James’s reaction was simply blank, which worried Sirius so much.

“Prongs,” Sirius tried to get his response. “please say something. Anything.”

The stag animagus was silent for a few moments, before he trembled, sobbing.

“L-Lily?”

“Prongs... I’m sorry.”

The sobs turned to wails. “H-how could you?!”

“James?”

The Unspeakables who were standing behind Sirius only silently watched as James keep lamenting.

“Lily! Oh Lily! How could you do this to me?! How could you?! How could you?!”

“Unspeakable River, quick! The spell worn off! We need to re-cast it again.” One of the Unspeakables noticed James’s cursed skin slowly peeled off again as he cried.

Sirius looked in panic as he saw his best mate’s skin was molting. “Shit! James, calm down. Your skin—”

He was yanked off by an Unspeakable to let the others do their job in helping James. They cast several spells at him, some charms which restored some of his peeled skin, but they can’t turn his grayish corpse skin back to normal.

But James was unbothered with all these as he kept crying. “How could you... How could you...”

In Department of Mysteries, all they can hear is the sound of a wailing man, echoing throughout the halls in said Department.

* * *

After another look into Snape’s memory and a quick scan throughout the pages in Lily’s grimoire, the Unspeakables deemed the ‘spells’ that the late Lily Evans (not as Mrs. Potter since James immediately divorced her through magic, which is unnecessary considering she already dead) to be classified as Dark Magic and that whatever equipment and notes she used in that ritual will be destroyed. Sirius also had learned from extensive reading through Lily’s journals that she left behind—his Aurors found them under the ruins of The Potter house in Godric’s Hollow— that Lily had invited Remus first before she asked Snape to help her. She must’ve invited Remus during the full moon, which could explain the wolf-like appearance he had. At first, Lily used Preserving charms that usually used to maintain fresh food to keep Remus’s body stay fresh, but then she decided to use refrigerator, so she won’t need to keep re-casting the spell as preserving charms have limited duration.

And that’s when Severus Snape comes in. Because of his basic knowledge in runes, Lily tricked Snape to not only help her in making the Muggle refrigerator to be able to run in full Magical environment and without electricity, and she also used him to teach her anything important in Rune-carving to enable her to do the ritual. She then killed Severus as not only so she can use his body parts for the ritual, it also to remove her one and only witness.

The Aurors and Sirius felt sick by the time they done reading of Lily’s dark deeds from her journals.

And even more shocking, Lily had also planned to carve Harry’s forehead with runes to shield him from Voldemort’s Killing curse. While her intention was noble, but the fact that the true reason for it was for the rune to not only reflect the Killing curse, it also to simultaneously rip off a part of her son’s soul and made her son a Horcrux using Voldemort’s death!

“Oh Merlin...” Sirius blanched. “A fucking Horcrux. Lily made a Horcrux for Harry.”

No wonder the Healers in St. Mungo’s and a Cursebreaker had some problem in healing Harry’s Dark scar back in 1981. The problem was not in healing Dark scar itself. It was in how to restore back Harry’s missing soul part.

“Thankfully, we found the poor boy’s fragmented soul in Voldemort’s robe. Don’t worry, we managed to put it back to young Potter before the Horcrux usual effect hit him,” An Unspeakable reassured Sirius. “The boy’s soul is healthy and whole again. We just found that ironic that the Dark wanker’s robe was used as the boy’s Horcrux.”

“But we didn’t see any of you back then.” Sirius gaped, remembering that there were only Healers and Cursebreaker during that night.

“I am _that_ Cursebreaker.” The Unspeakable answered, calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional notes and reminders so none of you will get confused and can expect what happened in this story:
> 
> -Frank and Alice weren't tortured into insanity, since James and Sirius along with the other Order's members arrived in time to stop the Lestranges and Crouch Jr, resulted in both Bellatrix and Rodolphus died, Crouch Jr. lost an arm and an eye, and Rabastan rendered mute. So Neville in this story is a little bit more confident than the one in canon. 
> 
> -Severus Snape died in this story, therefore the Potion Professor in Hogwarts is still Horace Slughorn.
> 
> -Remus Lupin also died in this story, therefore there will be someone else being DADA teacher for Harry's Third Year.
> 
> -There's no Prophecy. Voldemort attacked the Potters back then because the Potters is one of the Light family that against him and he wants to eliminate those who oppose him.
> 
> -Albus and the Unspeakables had gotten all Voldemort's Horcruxes and exorcised Voldemort's wraith in Albania, which finally killed Voldemort forever. This also mean that Quirinus Quirrell never gotten possessed by Voldemort's wraith and become a DADA professor for a year. Without fake stuttering.
> 
> -There will be time skip, since I didn't plan to cover Harry's entire seven years.

_September 1 st, 1991, Platform 9 ¾_

Harry couldn’t stop fidgeting as he and his godfather arrived at the station. Today is the day when he will go to Hogwarts, the school where his parents went. He had grown up listening to the stories of all sort of adventures his father and his friends had been into.

The strange part is Sirius had stopped talking about his mother ever since Harry was 7 years old. The young boy had no idea why, but he didn’t feel bothered about it. But it was odd that Sirius suddenly began to be more remorseful about something and start telling him about how not to be a bully, as his father and he had done during their Hogwarts years.

“Please, Harry. Pranks are funny if the victims also find it funny,” Sirius advised him. “but when pranks turned harmful and shameful to the victims, it turned into bullying. Please, Harry. Don’t turn into us.”

He learned that his honorary uncle, ‘Unca Moo’ey’ had died and they had arranged a nice funeral in a small wizarding hometown where he was born. Harry cried and Sirius only looked grim. The funeral was small and only attended by those who close to Remus, but it was nice overall.

Harry shook his head at that sad memory. _‘No. Remus probably wouldn’t like it if I’m sad during my way to Hogwarts. I need to stop being sad.’_

He then looked up to Sirius. “Sirius?”

“Yes, pup?”

The young wizard gulped, nervously. “What would happen if I don’t end up in Gryffindor? What if I get into Slytherin?”

Sirius smiled. “Oh, Harry. I wouldn’t mind if you don’t end up in Gryffindor. Your father wouldn’t mind it either.”

“But—”

“Harry,” he stopped him. “if you ended up in Slytherin, then they will gain an excellent student. If you ended up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, then they too as well. So, don’t worry about your sorting, pup. Wherever you end up into, I know that you will become a great wizard in the end.”

“Really, Sirius? You really don’t mind at all?” Harry asked.

“Nope, unless you decided to bully other students. Then I will be severely disappointed in you.” Sirius said, sternly.

“Ugh, I don’t like bullies. Why would I want to be one?” Harry scrunched up his nose. Yes, he really does hate bullies. When he went to primary school in Muggle world, he once protected his friends from being bullied by a fat kid and his gang. Turns out, the fat bully was his cousin, Dudley Dursley, whose mother is Harry’s mother’s sister. Sirius was angry when he heard that Harry got detention while Dudley got away scot-free, because the headmaster was Vernon Dursley’s golf buddy. Harry was then transferred to another primary school.

Sirius messed up Harry’s hair in affection. “I know that you’re a good boy. Just concentrate on your studies and get great grades, okay? And don’t get too serious, that will be boring.”

“But you’re Sirius,” Harry grinned. “you’re never boring.”

“Oho! Good one, pup! You finally make your first pun joke!”

* * *

Harry was all alone in his compartment, reading his Potion schoolbook, when a knock sounded from the door. “Enter!”

The door of the compartment slid open and a red-headed boy of his age came in.

“Anyone sitting the—Oh, hey Harry!” he greeted, happily.

“Hey Ron. Come in, come in! No one sit with me here.” Harry grinned as he motioned his friend at the seat opposite him.

He and Ron had been friend since they were kids, when Sirius decided to introduced Harry to the Weasley family. Also, because Sirius thought that Harry needs friends with him when he finally goes to Hogwarts. Sirius also brought Harry to the Longbottoms to have playdates with young Neville and because Alice Longbottom (née Urquart) is Harry’s godmother.

Ron took a seat opposite of Harry. “So, have you seen Neville around? I heard that he got his letter too.”

“No. Maybe he will find us.” Harry shrugged as he returns to his reading.

“I hope so. I can’t believe he got a toad for a pet.”

“A toad? Our Neville has toad?” Harry looked confused. “I can’t see him having a toad. I thought he’s more of a fish person.”

“I know right?” Ron nodded. “I can see Neville own a meat-eating plant too, but not a toad.”

“Yeah, that too,” Harry mused. “I’m not sure if a toad is actually useful for Nev, since he’s into Herbology, not Potion.”

Because Harry couldn’t imagine Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice let their son has a toad. Owl maybe, but not a toad.

“So, what kind of subject are you looking forward in Hogwarts?” Harry decided to change the subject.

“Hmm... I heard—” But before Ron could answer, the compartment door slid open. A bushy brown-haired girl with a rather large front teeth came in. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

“Has anyone seen a toad?” She asked, with a bossy tone. “Neville’s lost one.”

Both Harry and Ron looked to each other. Did this unknown girl literally barge into their compartment for a toad? She didn’t even knock!

“Wait, Neville?” Ron suddenly realized what the bossy girl had just said. And standing right behind her, their familiar round-faced friend with teary face. “Oy, Nev! There you are!”

Neville was stunned, until he recognized them. “Oh, Harry? Ron? That you two?”

“We were wondering about you!” Harry greeted. “Why don’t you join us here?”

“I’d love too, but I still need to find Trevor...” Neville told them. “He’s a gift from Great Uncle Algie.”

“Why don’t we go to Percy instead? He’s a prefect. He obviously knows a spell or two to track your pet!” Ron suggested. “Come on! I’ll help you find him.”

The bushy haired girl was gob smacked at the friendliness between the three boys. And the boy named Ron then led Neville to find a prefect, leaving her with another boy named Harry.

Her eyes brightened when she spotted an open Potion book in Harry’s lap. “You also read ahead?”

“Er... yes—”

“Oh good! I also read ahead some of the Hogwarts books too!” She then proceeds to take a seat in Ron’s place. “I’ve also tried a few simple spells just for practice and it’s all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, Hogwarts is the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard—I’ve learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

Harry just gaped at the girl. How in the world she’s able to say all that in a single breath? And Ron and Neville are not yet back from finding Trevor the toad. He couldn’t believe someone learned all the course books by heart. He doesn’t think Ravenclaws even do that!

“I’m Harry Potter.” He spoke.

“Are you really?” Hermione asked. “Are you happened to be related to James Potter? I know all about him, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and he’s in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ ”

Harry feeling dazed at what she said. He knows of course that his father—being declared ‘The Man Who Lived’ was featured in few history books, but it still... disconcerting to hear that, considering none of them directly interview his dad. They basically made up some fact about how his dad defeated Voldemort.

He made a note to write to Sirius to investigate some of those books Granger had mentioned.

“Well... he is my dad.” Harry replied.

“Wow! You must be lucky to have famous dad like that!” Hermione said. “My dad is a Muggle dentist, unfortunately not famous like yours. Your dad probably a powerful wizard if he could take out You-Know-Who. Would you go to Gryffindor like your father? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor too, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself also was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad... Anyway, I’d better go follow Neville and your friend. You had better change, you know, I expect we’ll be there soon.”

And she left, leaving a stunned Harry. Because she almost didn’t let him speak at all!

* * *

“Unspeakable Torch, what happened here?”

The mentioned Unspeakable looked toward the unconscious James Potter and back to his peer. “Unspeakable Bode, we have a dire situation. We need to get Head Director Croaker here first.”

“What’s the problem?” Bode asked. “is something happened to our patient?”

Unspeakable Torch nodded before he explained, “the curse that Evans used. It evolved!”

“What?!”

“I can’t explain more without having our Head Director here first. And we may need our specialist Mind Healer here as well,” Torch said. “the Evans curse had now affecting Potter’s mind. No longer just his skin and his appearance.”

* * *

Harry was among his fellow First Years, looking at the old wizard hat placed on a four-legged stool in front of them. The old hat had just finished his song, causing the whole hall to burst into applause.

“So, we’ve just got to try on the hat!” Ron whispered. “I’ll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.”

“After years you lived with the Twins,” Neville raised his eyebrows. “I thought you would have been more suspicious at their antics.”

Ron’s ears reddened.

“Are we all going to Gryffindor?” Harry murmured. “I don’t know about you two, but I don’t feel I belong with the Lions.” He looked at the table under the red and golden flag, that mostly filled with loud students, wearing red trimmed gold ties.

“Harry!” Ron looked forlorn. “why do you say that? Of course you belong with the Lions! Several generations of Potters went to Gryffindor.”

“But some of the other Potters historically went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,” Neville reminded him. “oh, and the founder of House Potter was actually a Slytherin along with his daughter.”

“Wait, really?” Ron gaped. “Wow, Harry. You can actually be in any Houses.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I go to different House then, Ron?”

“Depends,” he shrugged. “just don’t forget about us when you find more friends in your House. Okay, Harry?”

* * *

“He can’t speak at all?” Head Director of the Department of Mysteries, Saul Croaker looked stunned at what his subordinate had elucidated.

“Oh, he speaks but he sounded garbled now and it took me awhile to try to understand what he said.” Unspeakable Torch accounted. “he also has difficulty in standing, as if his legs had turned jelly.”

“It could be because his legs were rot thanks to Evans curse, but I’m not sure about his speech pattern.” Unspeakable Bode quipped.

Torch glared at Bode. "I told you, the curse has affecting his mind, which is the reason why his speech pattern is a mess."

“Me shun!” Suddenly they heard someone shouting. “We’se me shun? Harre, me shun gon skul naw. We’se Harre?”

“What did he just say?” Croaker asked.

“Hmm... Harre, he could mean his son ‘Harry’,” Torch deduced. “But I’m not sure what he means ‘gon skul’.”

Croaker suddenly understands. “Today is September 1st.”

“Er... Director?”

“Mr. Potter probably is happy right now. Today is the day his son, Harry finally goes to Hogwarts. His First Year. ‘Gon skul’ means ‘Gone school’,” Croaker smiled. “he’s looking for his son. Perhaps we can send someone to Hogwarts to get news regarding his son for him.”

* * *

“Potter, Harry!”

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out, much to Harry’s annoyance.

_“Potter_ , did she say?”

“Like James _Potter_? Is he related to him?”

“He is Man Who Lived’s son!”

“He looked like him! But minus the eyes.”

The students were murmuring and whispering like mad as the hat dropped onto his head. They were all talking about the Great James Potter, which make Harry’s heart hurt. He wants to hear about James, his father. Not James Potter, The Defeater of Voldemort. He hates it when people put his father in some sort of grandiose pedestal for them to worship.

And his father is still ill—according to Sirius. He still not sure when his dad will ever recover.

_“I’m sorry to hear about what happened to your father,”_ The Hat spoke in his mind, causing Harry to flinch. _“I know James Potter. Was a mischievous student, but he is loyal, clever, and kind friend.”_

_“Really?”_ Harry asked. _“Can you tell me more about my dad?”_

_“Sorry, but I’m here to sort you, lad. But if you ask your Headmaster, perhaps he will permit you to visit me. Magic knows how bored I am sometime when sitting still in Albus’s office for so long, until the next Sorting.”_

_“Oh, okay,”_ Harry deflated a bit. Still, he will keep in mind about asking Professor Dumbledore to meet the Hat again. _“Would you sort me?”_

_“That’s my forte, lad. Of course, I would,”_ The hat laughed. _“Hmm... You have plenty of courage, like your father. There’s talent and you have good mind. Ah, you have some ambition as well. So where shall I put you?”_

_“I don’t know. Which House do you think will help me?”_

_“I can put you in Slytherin, but your ambition is greatly driven by your sense of loyalty. I can put you in Gryffindor, your parents old House. But I don’t feel that Gryffindor will help you grow. Either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. What to choose, what to choose?”_

_“I want to help my dad,”_ Harry suddenly said. _“My godfather said that he is terribly ill, and I want to be a Healer to understand what happened to dad. Perhaps, able to cure him.”_

_“Ah, a Healer! A noble goal, Mr. Potter. A perfect ambition for someone like you.”_

Harry blushed. _“I just want my dad back.”_

_“I understand, Mr. Potter,”_ The Hat smiled. _“your heart is in the right place. Definitely not Slytherin or Gryffindor. You’re not_ that _reckless.”_ It smirked, before he finally announced. “better be RAVENCLAW!”

Neville, who got sorted into Gryffindor, loudly cheered for Harry. “YAY HARRY!” Despite others in Gryffindor looked so lost.

“We didn’t get Potter’s son?”

“But... but... his father was sorted into our House! Why he’s with the Eagles?”

Ron, who still not sorted yet, glared toward the Gryffindors. “He’s Harry Potter, not _James_ Potter.”

And so, when it was Ron’s time to get sorted, he demanded the Hat to _not_ sort him to Gryffindor, despite his family had been sorted into that House for centuries. The Hat agreed.

Fred and George Weasley promptly fainted when the Hat sorted their young brother to Hufflepuff. Though, Percy was happily applauding for their brother’s sorting. Neville enthusiastically cheered for Ron along with the other students.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, The Sorting Hat was returned to Headmaster’s office after its job is finished for this year. But for the first time, the Hat seems to be mulling over something that it had just found during sorting. This year’s sorting has been very interesting compared to the other years. The Hat couldn’t believe it just sorted a Weasley to Hufflepuff, quietly regretted to sort a Muggleborn witch that obviously belonged to Ravenclaw (or Hufflepuff as the girl is in dire need to be taught to value friendship more than valuing too much in knowledge and authorities) to Gryffindor (the girl had loudly demanded that too, much to its consternation), amused as it sorted a shy— yet there is a bit of confidence there—wizard to Gryffindor, and many more.

But the highlight of its sorting is the one when it had to sort one Harry Potter, where it rummaged through the boy’s mind and finding something that made it worried so much, it wondered why no one send the poor boy to a mind healer yet.

“Albus,” the Hat said suddenly, surprising the ancient wizard. “we have a bit of situation.”

“What situation?” Dumbledore asked. “Is this another Dark magic found nearby the Castle again?”

Albus Dumbledore still had no idea who would done such a thing in the Shrieking Shack few years ago and he was aghast when he heard that two of his former students, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were found dead there. The aurors had not released any information regarding who done such thing or what’s the motive and Albus couldn’t suspect anyone since he was too busy in Hogwarts and was more relieved to have that Dark taint gone and not affecting any children nearby. He had requested the best healers from St. Mungo’s to examine all students in that year, to make sure they didn’t get touched by its corruption. As much as he trusted Poppy’s ability, he’s not sure she can do much in repealing dark curses or treating injuries caused by dark magic. He also requested some Unspeakables from Department of Mysteries to do more.

“One of the new students is in need of a mind healer,” The Hat explained. “I feared that this student has gone through some traumatic experience and no one try to treat him because they didn’t know about it.”

Albus paled at that. “Oh my... which student is that?”

“Harry Potter.”

* * *

“Sir, we have a request from Hogwarts.”

Head Director Saul Croaker looked up from his work. “Again? Did the school suddenly become infested with Dark magic more than usual?”

“Er... no. The request is not about that, sir,” the Unspeakable explained. “Headmaster Dumbledore had requested one of our best Mind Healer to come to Hogwarts regarding of one of his students. He said that this student may have experience something that involved with Dark curse.”

“Dark curse, you said?” Croaker was interested. “Huh, I thought Albus would ask someone from St. Mungo’s instead. But since you mentioned that it has something to do with Dark curse... well, the Headmaster done the right thing to ask us. Does he say which student?”

“Yes, sir. It’s Harry Potter.”

That stopped whatever Croaker had been working on.

“Harry _Potter_? Dark curse? Could it be—?” Croaker murmured. “Unspeakable Fawley, get Unspeakable Birch here! Tell her that this is utmost important!”

“Yes, sir!” Fawley saluted.

“Whatever had happened to young Potter must be connected to the deathless curse on his father,” Croaker stated. “I can’t believe it. Her own son as well? That bitch must be as insane as Bellatrix Lestrange before her death.”

* * *

Harry was having a great time in Hogwarts. Despite being in different Houses, he still able to get in touch with Ron and Neville. He also made some friends in Ravenclaw, his own House. He found that he loved Potions and Transfiguration but found himself having some trouble in Charms. His magic seems to be rigid during that subject for some reason. He was average in Herbology but trying to be better in that particular subject as its one of the NEWT subjects required to become a Healer.

He found himself annoyed with the constant nagging that Granger girl keep doing, from endless questions about his famous dad to her simply pestering him to keep up with his studying. It grated his nerves. He had tried to politely tell her off, Neville had tried to ask the older students to keep her away, and Ron even had to ask the infamous Weasley Twins—his elder brothers to keep her away using pranks, but Granger is as stubborn as a mule. It seems as if she had the right to be one of his friends since she had a conversation with him on that train. Only one conversation (and he didn’t even get enough chance speak in that! She talked a lot.) and she suddenly think of him as a friend!

Ron wondered if Granger is delusional, or she just have a terrible skill in making friend. They hoped for the later.

Harry was worried though when his Head of House, Professor Flitwick came to him and telling him that the Headmaster wants to see him. The diminutive professor gave him a note from Headmaster and told him to come see him after lunch.

“What is it about, Professor?” Harry asked.

“No need to worry, Mr. Potter,” Flitwick smiled, tried to assure the young Ravenclaw. “You’re not in trouble if you’re worried about it. The Headmaster only wants to see you regarding your health arrangement. He also invited your godfather as well to let him know.”

“My health? But I feel fine.”

“Sometimes, being only physically healthy does not mean you’re completely fine.”

* * *

“Sirius!” Harry greeted his godfather happily as soon as he arrived in Headmaster’s office. He didn’t notice a professional-looking witch standing beside Headmaster Dumbledore.

“Pup, how is your first day?” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair.

“It’s awesome! I’ve got sorted into Ravenclaw. I found out that I loved Potions and Transfigurations, but I couldn’t get Charms right. I made new friends too! Do you know that you can sit in other House tables? It’s fun getting to know Ron’s new friends in Hufflepuff and Neville’s in Gryffindor.”

Dumbledore was curious why young Potter had problem in Charms, despite Lily being expert in that area. The unknown witch seems to take note of this.

“That’s sounds great, pup,” Sirius said. “I’m glad you’re having fun in your first day of school.” He then turned to Dumbledore. “Headmaster? Perhaps you can tell us what’s going on?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Of course. I’ve recently learned that Mr. Potter was a victim to a Dark magic since he was a baby, and he received no further treatment about it? Have you arranged a mind healer to see him before?”

Sirius blushed. “I... It must’ve slip out of my mind. At least Harry is fine.”

Dumbledore glared at him. “and you didn’t bother to see if he’s actually completely okay? Mr. Black, you are his godfather, a substitute parent when his parents are unavailable. And you’re also an Auror. You should have known the effect of Dark magic to people can be damaging to their mind as well.” He chastised.

Sirius gulped as he realized the implication of his own godson not receiving any more treatment for his mind. Merlin, he’s a Black! He should had known the damage caused of creating a Horcrux and Harry’s soul already partially wounded thanks to his deranged mother! If it weren’t for the Cursebreaker-Unspeakable, Harry would have lost a part of his soul forever!

Harry blanched as he learned that he might still have some problem since he was healed as a baby. Sirius never told him what exactly he was healed from, but from the way his godfather described, it must be really, _really_ bad.

“Oh, Harry!” Sirius sobbed as he hugged his godson, tightly. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t consider your health even more. I should’ve been more concern. I should have been more responsible. I’m so sorry, Harry!”

Harry looked awkward at his crying godfather, but he also felt bad. Sirius tried his best to be another father figure for him and he was too busy as Head Auror and managing Black’s estate at the same time, but Sirius at least care for him and done his best to be there for Harry.

“Right,” Dumbledore tried to get their attention. “Anyway, I have contacted Department of Mysteries to loan one of their best mind healer to help Mr. Potter here.”

“Why not from St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked. Why’s everything had to be from Department of Mysteries? First, his dad went there. Now this?

“Mr. Potter,” the witch finally spoken for the first time. “While St. Mungo’s have mind healers as well, but they are not well-trained in handling Dark magic residue or taint that were left on victims. It will be problematic if the patients still have Dark taint lodged inside them and it will disrupt whatever treatment they underwent.”

“Oh.” It was Harry’s only intelligent response.

“Mr. Potter, this is Unspeakable Hypatia Birch,” The Headmaster introduced the witch. “she is certified in Mind Healing branch and has Mastery in DADA, and she will help you getting through your traumatic experience you may have during the time you’ve been inflicted with curse and healing any leftover Dark residue that may still latched in your soul. She can help you, Mr. Potter. Only if you allow her.”

Harry was unsure about this whole thing. But then, he still has nightmare about his mum, forehead carving, Killing Curse, and... and...

**“Be quiet, brat!”** _Lily hits him again to shut him up._

**“Why can’t you stop crying, damn it!”** _She made another slashing movement on his forehead, some of his blood had gotten to his eyes._

**“This is for own good, brat!”** _Lily didn’t bother to cast a Pain-numbing charm on him._

**“You think Mummy loves you, you little shit? You’re nothing but a burden!”**

Harry blinked hard as memories shouted right to his mind.

“I... I think I could use some help, Headmaster,” Harry said, meekly. He then turned to the mind healer. “Er... Ms. Birch? When can we start?”

The witch smiled softly at him. “Whenever you feel ready, Mr. Potter.”

Sirius was relieved that his godson finally got the treatment he should have gotten earlier, and Sirius couldn’t help but still feel guilty for not regarding his godson’s health more.

* * *

“So, Harry. What’s Headmaster wants with you?” Ron asked as he ate his butter scone. “You’re not in trouble, right?”

Harry just shook his head. “No. Apparently the Headmaster was concerned about me having no further treatment since I was a baby. You remember how I’ve got cursed?”

Ron shivered. “Yeah... Sirius said that someone Dark had cursed you with something that almost killing you. So, you’re getting treated for that?”

“Yeah, Headmaster Dumbledore had arranged me some therapy session with a professional mind-healer—”

“Therapy? Why would you need therapy?”

Harry groaned, while Ron looked red. “Granger! You can’t just eavesdrop someone conversation!”

The bushy-haired witch just ignored Ron and kept asking Harry. “So, Harry? Why the Headmaster wanted to see you? Are you in some sort of trouble? I told you that you must sit at your House table, but you didn’t listen. I don’t understand why you’ve got sorted into the Ravenclaw. I don’t see you as being clever. You should’ve been sorted into Gryffindor, like your father. And what’s with the talk about therapy? Are you okay? Mind healer is like muggle psychiatrist, right? My parents know someone that is a certified therapist. I can help—”

“Ms. Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention for badgering Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley!”

Harry and Ron turned to see a scowling Professor Horace Slughorn. Hermione gasped. She never got a detention before!

“B-But... but, Professor!” Hermione cried. “I was only trying to help Harry! He said something about him having to get therapy and—”

The Potion Master glared at her. “This is the third time you’ve been caught eavesdropping and badgering other students’ conversation. Were Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley talking with you?”

“Well, no... but the topic of their conversation sounds interesting—”

“No, she’s not talking with us, Professor!” Ron reported. “Me and Harry were talking with each other and suddenly she just rudely pushing into our talk! We don’t even friends with her!”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Ron!” Hermione huffed. “we are friends since our train ride.”

“Er... no, we’re not,” Harry now looked miffed. “just because we conversed one time, doesn’t immediately make us friend. Also, you talked a lot and didn’t allow me a chance to speak at all, except when I had to answer your question.”

“Harry!” Hermione now looked affronted. “Why are you being like that? We are friends, Harry. Don’t you remember?”

Ron looked exasperated as he glanced toward Professor Slughorn as if saying ‘this happens a lot. We’re _definitely_ not her friends, but she insisted that we are.’

Slughorn looked appalled at Granger’s behavior.

“Ms. Granger,” he said finally. “Follow me to the Headmaster’s office.”

“But—”

“NOW!” Slughorn barked. The usual jovial looking Potion Master now looked enraged. He couldn’t believe a student could behave very rude like that. No muggleborn ever acted as coarse as her!

_‘Oh wait, Lily Evans was like that as well,’_ Horace thought, appalled. ‘ _At least her son is not like her at all, thank Merlin!’_

As the professor dragged the bushy-haired witch away, Ron spoke up.

“Hey Harry, do you think your mind healer can arrange a therapy session for Granger?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t think so, Ron. I think it would be best if Granger got one of those muggle psychiatrists instead. Mind healers will be too much.”


End file.
